A whole new life
by boobear1199
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome 4EVER. Don't remember the story but for those of you who have read my stories be4 u'll probably like it!
1. Camping in the woods

A Whole New Life  
  
Chapter one: Camping in the woods  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were out as usual looking for the Shikon Shards, that a girl named Kagome Higurashi, shattered into pieces recently. It was a bright and shiny day. Too shiny to Inuyasha's perspective. The day was just too perfect to be real. Shippou was doing his normal routine by annoying Inuyasha to the brink of destruction. Miroku was doing his normal routine by groping Sango when she least expected. Little did the priest know that Sango had a big smack in the face ready for him. Kagome was just thinking of what would happen after they find all the pieces. She loved the feudal time so much, but she would miss her home a lot. She sighed as she thought. "What's wrong with YOU", annoyed Inuyasha said. "Nothing, why"? Kagome said in a suspicious voice. "Well you are acting really funny. Shippou if you don't get out of my face". Inuyasha put his claws up to the kitsunes body. "SIT" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha hit the solid dirt ground hard. "You stupid", "Inuyasha"! Miroku yelled. "What it's not my fault that these stupid prayer beads are stuck on my neck until Kaede takes it off". Inuyasha said getting up off the ground. "Its nearly night fall, so maybe we should make camp". Sango said grabbing Miroku's and from her lower back side. "Good idea. I think a certain pup and dog are getting tired". Shippou was half asleep in Kagome's arms while Inuyasha Dumbly said to Miroku, "I think she is talking about you, dog". "Oh yea she was really talking about me, Inuyasha. You are S-L-O-W aren't you"? Inuyasha took a moment to think try to spell slow when he yelled out, "HEY, I am not slow". Everyone rolled there eyes as they set the camp up.   
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha as he went up in the tree he decided to sleep in. She thought of how much she loved this half demon. 'When am I going to tell him that I love him'? Up in the tree, Inuyasha was thinking to himself while looking up at the stars, 'Man, when the hell is all this going to end? Wonder what Kagome thinking about'. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome looking at him. "What the hell are you staring at"? A tired emotionless half demon said. "N-n-nothing". Kagome said. She turned around in her sleeping bag and just sat there. 'Why do I always have to be so cruel to her? She does nothing to me and I always have to treat her like she is my complete enemy'. Inuyasha looked up into the sky and, then looked down back at Kagome and she was gone. Inuyasha looked around to see where she went, but didn't see her. He made a quiet leap to the ground and looked around. 'Now where did she go'? Inuyasha thought. He heard a rustle in the bushes over by the river bank. Inuyasha leaped over where he had heard the noise. He stopped in the tree and looked down. His mouth dropped at the sight he saw. Kagome was just dipping in to the river without her clothes. She normally had that thing she calls a "swim suit" on. Not this time, though. He looked at her body in the moon light. It looked pale, but with her blue eyes, it made her look so good. Inuyasha would have jumped down when he felt a weird feeling down in the lower part of his body. If he were to jump down there and talk to Kagome, he would try to just have his way with her. He cared way too much to want to do that to her. She had just turned 16 and I bet her Grandfather would have his ears on the thing they cook these things called "Hot dogs on a grill". 'Man she looks so beautiful in the river like that'. He jumped when he heard his name. "Oh gods Inuyasha, I wish I could tell you how much I….." All of the sudden he heard and owl hoot when he was going to hear what she thought about him. He tried to swat at the owl. He missed and fell out of the tree. Kagome shrieked. When she found out it was Inuyasha, She put him through a hell of "SITS". "Gods Inuyasha, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack"? Kagome was breathing rapidly as she tried to calm herself down. Inuyasha got up off the ground and stared at Kagome for what he could see of her. Kagome was hiding behind a rock with her head the only part visible. "So what are you just going to stare at me or are you going to scare someone else"? Inuyasha just kept staring at her. "I just came to go swimming when I heard you and I was just about to turn around when I fell". Inuyasha started to strip off his kimono when Kagome ducked into the water and swam further away from him. Kagome was under water so it would be a perfect time for Inuyasha to take off his pants and jump in. He splashed up water and went under.  
  
Kagome was not to far away, but it was still too dark for them to see each others body parts. Kagome came up above to see where Inuyasha had gone. She looked around until she got pulled under. Kagome move frantically to get out of the strong grip. She looked around and saw Inuyasha. He pulled her up to get some air. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the moon light and thought of so many things to do. 'Why did I have to go and get in the water with her? I just hope I don't do anything I will regret'. "Inuyasha?" Kagome Looked at Inuyasha with all the beauty he could stand. He looked away so he wouldn't see those pearl blue eyes looking on to him. "Yes"? He said flatly. 'What should I say to him? What if he gets mad at me for telling him that I love him'? "I have wanted to talk to you by yourself for a long time. And I just wanted to say that I……….". All of the sudden Kagome felt something on her leg. It felt slimy. She looked down, but couldn't even see her own chest. "Inuyasha is that your leg? Please tell me that is your leg." Kagome started to look worried. "What are you talking about Kagome"? Kagome suddenly felt something jerk her leg. She was pulled under very fast and violently. Kagome tried to scream for Inuyasha, but only gulped up a lot of water. Inuyasha took a deep breath and went under. He searched frantically for Kagome. It was so hard for Inuyasha to see when suddenly he felt a finger touch his leg. Kagome was just floating there. Inuyasha looked worried. He tried to find the source of her being pulled down, but nothing. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and started to swim to the surface. Right when he was five feet from the surface he got grabbed by the leg. Inuyasha threw Kagome the rest of the way up. He looked back down and started to claw at the tentacle. He looked up to make sure Kagome got up alright. He couldn't see. He guessed she had made it, but had to make sure, had to find out. Inuyasha pushed off from the bottom of the river's floor. The tentacle snapped and he reached the surface. He looked down he could actually see. There were no more tentacles. He could see everything clearly. He looked around and saw Kagome floating in the water with her face in the water. He swam over to Kagome and she looked as blue as her eyes. Inuyasha got worried. He swam over to the river's bank and placed her on the rocks. He put the thick blanket thing, she brought from her bag, around her. Inuyasha had learned from Kagome what to do when someone was drowning. He started to blush, but knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath and put his lips to her mouth. He blew softly into her mouth as to give her air. He took another deep breath and tried again. Kagome sprang up choking on water and coughing violently. Inuyasha looked at her still thinking her life was still in danger. She was alright. Kagome stopped coughing and looked at her hero. "Inuyasha you saved me". Kagome's eyes started to water. "Course I did. You think I was just going to let you drown. Kagome Looked at him and said thank you a million times before he said, "Alright, alright already, geez. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Inuyasha looked at him wildly. Now was the time to do it. Kagome sprang in and kissed him. Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome backed off him and turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. Inuyasha lifted his hand and grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to look at him. "Inuyasha I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I-", Inuyasha cut her off and said "Kagome, don't be sorry. I am glad you kissed me because that put more strength for me to say this to you. Kagome, I...I…I love you and there is nothing that can come between us. Remember that". Kagome looked dumb founded. "Inuyasha that was what I was trying to tell you earlier, but I was interrupted. Inuyasha leaned in for another kiss and Kagome accepted it with open arms. After a moment of kissing each other Inuyasha got up and went to put his pants on. Kagome looked down just in case Inuyasha didn't want her to see him naked, yet. Kagome still had the towel around her and just sat there. Inuyasha came back and left his kimono with Kagome's school outfit behind a rock. He picked Kagome up into his arms and said in a loving voice, "Why don't we go some where more private". And with a great leap in the air they were gone. 


	2. Hard decisions

Chapter two: Hard decisions   
  
Back at the campsite Miroku woke up from a very scary dream. He looked around for Sango and didn't even see if Inuyasha and Kagome were here. He saw Sango leaning against a tree when all of the sudden he heard a moan for a very far distance away. He looked around to see if Kagome and Inuyasha were here. He didn't see them, which lead him to believe that Inuyasha and Kagome were either having sex or Kagome was in the lake enjoying her bath and Inuyasha was watching her. He decided to get up and look for them when he felt an arm grab his shoulder. It was Sango. "Don't go spying on them, Miroku, because if Inuyasha sees you he will have you skin". Miroku looked at her, and then heard another loud moan. "Well aren't you the least bit curious about it? Plus they will wake up the next town if they don't quit-", Miroku stopped as he heard a loud howl of excitement. "Sango, come with me to find them". Sango looked down and had the most evil grin on her face. She looked up and could see a figure coming a few yards away behind Miroku. "Miroku, Look behind you"! Sango said with a little bit of fright. She didn't have her Hiraikotsu, she was powerless against demons. They both stared at the figure coming towards them. "Who is there"? Miroku yelled out to the shadow. The shadow stopped in its place. Miroku made a gesture to use the wind tunnel in his right hand. Then figure leaped high in the air and landed right next to them. *BAM*. Miroku hit the hell out of Inuyasha for scaring them so badly. "What the hell was that for you stupid ass-hole". Inuyasha sat there rubbing his face where Miroku had punched him. "Inuyasha, you don't go around the woods scaring people. Different people have different reactions. Sango would have hit you with her Hiraikotsu. Hey, where is Kagome"? Miroku looked around to see where Kagome was and she wasn't there. "Wasn't Kagome with you"? Miroku asked with suspicion written all over his face. "No". Inuyasha said with the temptation to hit Miroku if he figures out what he and Kagome were doing. They all heard a sigh and looked over and saw Kagome wrapped in her towel acting like she was having the time of her life. "Where were you, Kagome? We have been looking for you and I thought I heard you moaning earlier". Inuyasha looked at her from behind Sango and Miroku's back hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Moaning, oh that was because the water felt pretty warm for once". Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Well if you guys don't mind I am going to bed". The tired Sango said as she walked over to her sleeping spot. Kagome walked over to her yellow back pack and pulled out the thing she was going to wear. It actually looked normal for the time that she was in. Inuyasha looked at it and realized why it looked normal. It was the red pants Kikyou used to wear and a kimono that looked just like Inuyasha's. She walked out of the campsite so she could put it on. Inuyasha watched her leave the campsite and jumped into the tree he was sleeping in. He couldn't go to sleep, however. He was thinking about Kagome and how she would probably be pregnant now. Inuyasha thought that obviously she didn't think about this because he didn't think she would have done that if she realized she might be bearing Inuyasha's child. Kagome came back and lay in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha just stared at her till he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Shippou woke up real early so he could go fishing. Miroku woke, so he could walk over and sit next to the still sleeping Sango. Miroku's hands got the better of him and reach down to touch Sango's butt. Sango slowly woke up so she wouldn't make Miroku think she was awake. Miroku started to rub her butt softly when all of the sudden *SMACK*. Miroku fell back. Sango got up and stomped away. Sango was walking for a while when she heard voices. She stood behind a tree as she came to know who the voices belonged to. Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about someone being PREGNANT"?! Sango knew she shouldn't be listening, but she wanted to know who was pregnant. "Inuyasha, I am going back to my time", Kagome said in a low voice. "Why? Is it because of last night"? Inuyasha looked at her like he would have cried, but he is tougher than that. "No Inuyasha, its not that. I know I am pregnant and that is why I am going back to my time. I want to say g- go-," Kagome couldn't say what she wanted to without crying. She broke down and cried. "I want to say good-bye". Inuyasha looked at the crying Kagome. 'She is only 16 and she is going to say good-bye to the only family that has been there for her. I wish I hadn't done this to her'. "Kagome you can see your family. Don't do this to yourself. As long as you carry the Shikon shards with you, you will be able to see your family". Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, the only reason I am saying good-bye to them is that if they found out I was Pregnant and its not from someone in my time, or the right age for me to have a baby, They wouldn't let me come back. Inuyasha, I love you and if you were torn from my life forever I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What I was planning to do was go home, get stuff that we could use and then just act like I am just leaving for another 1 week period. Oh and I was going to leave a note on my bed because I know my mom would want to clean my room and she will see the note and read it". Inuyasha just stared at her knowing she had been working on this plan for a long time. Sango gasped as she heard the news. Inuyasha heard and got in front of Kagome. "Who is there"? Inuyasha yelled. Sango was about to walk away when Inuyasha jumped in front of her. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her over to Kagome. "Let me go, Inuyasha"! Sango yelled at Inuyasha. "How much did you hear Sango"? Inuyasha yelled at her. Sango looked away. "Sango, How much did you hear"?! Sango still didn't answer as Inuyasha loosened his grip on her. "Inuyasha, let Sango go. Its not her fault that she is normal to want to find out what is going on". Sango looked at Kagome as she spoke. "I heard everything", she said flatly trying to hide her face so they didn't know she was blushing. Inuyasha let her go and started to walk away. "Sango", he said as his back was turned to her. "Don't tell anyone about this". Sango looked surprised that he wasn't yelling at her for eaves dropping. Sango looked at Kagome. They started to talk about everything as Inuyasha walked away.   
  
Miroku was putting away all the camp stuff when he heard someone walking behind him. "Inuyasha, why do you look so upset"? Miroku said. "Me, upset, over what"? "Oh I don't know, you just seem unhappy." "If I was unhappy, why would you care"? Inuyasha said in his normal stubborn tone. "Well you are like a brother to me and I hate seeing any of you guys unhappy". Inuyasha looked at his monk friend and wondered if this was what a real brother is like. Miroku sat down by the fire he started so he could cook the fish that Shippou had brought back. Inuyasha walked out of the campsite they were at. He had too many things on his mind to be sitting with the monk.  
  
Later that day, Kagome decided she wanted to go back to her time. The sooner she said a good-bye in a weird way the sooner she could be over with it. "Inuyasha, I will be there for three days and then I will be back. Don't get into too much trouble while I am gone". Inuyasha thought that Kagome was pretty strong to give up her life to be with him.  
  
Kagome looked at all of them and then jumped into the Bone Eater's well. 


	3. Goodbye forever

Chapter three: Good-bye forever  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped into the well back to her time. Inuyasha started to feel really bad that he got Kagome pregnant now because he loved her a lot and he wanted her to be with her family and happy. He walked over to the well and looked down. She left and that would be the last time she would ever go through the well back to her time. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other and turned away. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha to see if he would be ok. "Inuyasha, will you be ok." Miroku looked at the miserable Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and walked away. Sango watched him walk away with a pain in her heart that her half demon friend was sad. Miroku just kept looking at the spot that Inuyasha had just left. "Lets go back to camp. He needs time to think. He needs to be alone." Sango and Shippou followed Miroku back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome got at the other end of the well in about 20 seconds later. She climbed out of the well and started to head to her home. She go to the top of the steps in front of her house when all of the sudden it got dark. Kagome looked up into the sky. It was turning into black. All of the sudden a dark purple hole irrupted right where the sun had been moments ago. Kagome started to run for the house as fast as she could. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa?" Kagome yelled as she came in. She looked around. It was dead quiet. Kagome started to walk to the living room when she heard a mysterious laugh. "Kukukuku, little human girl I would run if I were you because this reality you live in is dead." Kagome looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Nothing. She ran up the stairs and when she entered Souta's room she screamed. Souta was hanging by a rope tied around his neck from his ceiling. Kagome dropped to her knees and cried. "NOOO, who did this to you?!?!" Kagome screamed as she started to hit the floor. A note fell right in front of her.   
  
Dear Mom, Kagome, or Grandpa,  
  
I was watching the news and got really scared as the weather man reported a really weird thing happening to the sun. They said from the space cam, that they saw a tentacle thing heading straight for it. Then I looked outside the sun exploded. I decided to end my life sooner than later. I am sorry and I will always love you all. Good bye.   
  
~Souta~  
  
Kagome ran outside to run back to the Bone-Eaters. She suddenly felt a breeze, meaning everything was going to get sucked in real soon. Luckily the Bone-Eaters well was just straight ahead so if it got pitch black she would be able to just to run straight. She looked behind her to see how close they were to the black hole. It would take a half an hour for them to get sucked in. Kagome saw something white flying from the black hole. It was getting closer at a very fast speed. When it got close enough for Kagome to figure out what it was, Kagome gasped. It was Naraku. She started to run faster, but He was to fast for her. He threw a sword at her. It went right through her right shoulder. Kagome put her hand up instinctively to stop him from coming any closer. Just as she had done to Mistress Centipede one year ago today, she had done to him. "STOOOOOPPPPP!!!" A blast of light came from out of Kagome's hand and the Naraku doll disappeared. Kagome got up slowly. Her shoulder was bleeding violently. She started to run again. All of the sudden, right when she got to the Bone-Eaters well, her eyes closed and she fell in. She had fainted from so much blood lose.  
  
On the other side of the well at Kaede's hut everyone was talking while eating their food. Inuyasha sat in a corner with his food untouched. "Inuyasha, aren't ye going to eat ye food? It will do no good starving ye's self." Kaede said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha replied back to her in a low mean voice. "When did you start to actually care about me?" Kaede looked at him and gave up trying to get him to eat. Inuyasha walked out of the hut to go walk around. He walked so far and so long that he didn't realize the Bone-Eaters well was right in front of him. He took a deep sigh. After he sighed he sniffed the air because he thought he could smell Kagome's scent. Inuyasha looked down into the well. No one was there. He could see a spot of blood on the well. He looked at it then noticed that there was a trail leading into the woods going back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha started to run along the trail. Kagome's scent was getting stronger. He made a leap and down in a clearing he could see Kagome in a pool of blood. Inuyasha landed next to her. "Kagome! Are you alright? What happened?!?!" Kagome didn't move. Inuyasha fearing the worst, he picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her away back to Kaede's hut. "Kaede! Help me Quick, I think Kagome is dieing!!!" Everyone came running out of the hut. Inuyasha took Kagome in the hut and laid her down on the futon. Kaede told everyone except Sango to leave the hut so she could check Kagome. Inuyasha stood outside the hut pacing back and fourth. "Inuyasha, calm down, she will be alright." Miroku said in a comforting voice. 'At least I hope.' Miroku muttered to himself. "I heard that." Inuyasha said in an undertone. Sango came walking out with Kagome's bloody clothes. "Is she-," Inuyasha couldn't pull himself to say any more. "All we know at the moment is that she will be unconscious for a week or more." Sango said with a tear running down her face. Miroku came next to her and hugged her. Usually she would have smacked him, but she was more worried about the girl that has been like a sister to her and Miroku obviously understood her pain. Inuyasha looked at them as he thought about Kagome. He worried that she would die and he would be alone again. Unless, Inuyasha opened his eyes wide and looked at Sango. "Sango, where is the Shikon jewel." Sango looked at Inuyasha in a more, why are you thinking about being a full demon at a time like this, look. "Why?" Sango sputtered through her tears. "Just tell me. I won't do anything stupid; I promise to Kagome's life that I won't." Inuyasha's desperate eyes said everything. "It's still around her neck. Inuyasha, please don't do anything stupid. Kagome's life is on the line." "I won't, I promise." Inuyasha said in an unusual caring voice. Inuyasha walked in the hut to get the Shikon jewel. He didn't care what Kaede was going to say him. All he cared about was saving Kagome and obviously Kaede understood because she didn't say anything to him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome; she was slipping away from him. 'Don't you dare die on me, Kagome.' Inuyasha saw the Shikon jewel sitting right above her chest. Everyone left him to hut so he could be alone with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her limp form. "Kagome, when we were, you know, having precious moments alone together, I realized that the one thing I meant to say to you was-" Inuyasha had been looking at the floor as he was speaking. He saw a shadow and turned to see who it was. It was non other than Kikyou herself. "Inuyasha, I can see you really love this girl. I know now that I can never win you back. As of now, I will die and give this pathetic excuse of a human-" Inuyasha glared at her words, "back her soul and this." Inuyasha looked into her hand and saw the other half of the Shikon jewel. "Kikyou, where did you get this?" Inuyasha said in Amazement and happiness. "I stole it from Naraku. You can put it back in her body and it will revive her. You don't have to use it at all. Just put it back where it belongs." Kikyou explained. Inuyasha looked as if he could have kissed her. When he realized what she said. "Revive? Don't you mean save?" Inuyasha looked at her body again. She had left him. "No Inuyasha. You have to cut her open at where the demon took it out of her. When you do that, the next time we meet, I shall send my souls back to her." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and bowed a farewell to him. Inuyasha just nodded his head and got to work as fast as possible. Inuyasha lifted her shirt a bit and saw the scar where the demon had cut her. He used his claw slowly and carefully. He looked at her as he did his work wishing that she would have woken up before he had to cut her. She didn't even twitch. She really had died. Inuyasha let a tear come out of his eyes. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost his mother and Kikyou. When the work was done he put some bandages over her wound. She didn't spring to life. Inuyasha started to get worried. He came close to her mouth with his ear to see if he could hear the slightest sigh. He took off the bandages to get the Shikon jewel back out to observe it. When he pulled it out he looked at it. He gasped as he saw that there was one piece of it missing. He put the bandages back on her and called Kaede back in. He told her the story. "I am about to leave to find Kikyou. Can I trust you to watch Kagome with your life and this?" He held the Shikon jewel up to show her. She gasped as she observed it herself. "Where did ye get this? You only have one more to go." Kaede said in shock. "Look can I trust you or not?" Inuyasha started to angry. "Ye can trust me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded to her and ran out the door. He was looking for Kikyou's scent so that he could ask her why the last piece wasn't there. He couldn't find her scent. All of the sudden, Inuyasha past a smell of blood. It smelt so familiar. He went down to where he smelt it. It was getting so strong that Inuyasha started to feel sick. When he got to the thing or person that was bleeding so bad. Inuyasha's stomach dropped at who he saw. Kikyou in Naraku's arms. She was almost dead and staring right at him. "Kukukuku Inuyasha, were you looking for this?" Naraku held the last piece up in his hands. Inuyasha pulled his sword out of the sheath and charged at Naraku. He missed, but and did something would have never meant to do. He hit Kikyou and sliced her in half. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't dare look back to see what he had done. "Kukukuku Inuyasha, you are so weak. Its so funny to watch you fight. You killed your own woman. Kukukuku." Inuyasha would have tried to strike him down when Naraku suddenly disappeared. The souls that Kagome was supposed to receive had been the one to strike him down. They started to fly back to the Village to aid their master. Inuyasha looked around for the Shikon jewel as well as avoiding Kikyou's dead form. He found it and started to head back. 


	4. broken soul

Chapter four: Heart broken soul  
  
When Inuyasha got back to the village, it was in shambles. Inuyasha tried to look around for Kaede. He couldn't find her any where. As he walked around he tripped on something big. It was Kaede under a hut wall. He pulled the hut wall off of her. "Kaede, What happened, where is Kagome, where is the Shikon jewel?" He said in a nervous voice. "Inuyasha, ………. I do not know where she ….is……..A white Baboon ma…..ma…….man at…..attacked us. We tried to hold him off, but the prayer beads melted off his skin. He took Kagome and said……. If ye live long enough, tell Inuyasha if he wants his bitch back, ye have to come for her. He also told me what happened when ye went to look for Ki….Ki..Kikyou." Kaede coughed up a little bit of blood as she tried to speak. "Shh, Kaede, don't speak. You will waste your energy. Where is the Shikon jewel then?" Kaede lifted her hand and gave it to him. "Inuyasha, I am dieing so don't waste………time……on….me. Go look…..for…..Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. They were looking for ye………" Inuyasha looked at the old priestess Kaede as she took her last breaths of life. Inuyasha did something she would have never dreamed of in her life. Inuyasha hugged Kaede and kissed her on the forehead. Inuyasha carried her limp form to a Hiding place. He covered her with leaves and then he would come back to give her the right burial ceremony later. 'Why is all this happening to us? We have done nothing to this ass-hole and now he is killing everyone in sight.' He heard a noise as he was thinking and walking to the Bone-Eaters well. He turned around to see what the noise was. Sango was supporting Miroku to the clearing with Shippou right behind them. Miroku was holding his stomach as he walked. "Where have you three been?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then removed his hand from his stomach. There was a dagger sticking out of it. "What in the seven hells happened to you?" Inuyasha looked wide eyed looking at the dagger in his friend's stomach. "Me and Sango put up a pretty good fight against Naraku, didn't we Sango?" Miroku said while trying to get Sango to look at him. Sango had silent tears coming out of her eyes. Inuyasha turned away. "That's it you guys st-st-stay here-," Inuyasha started to have cracks in his voice as he tried not to cry. He couldn't hold it in. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou just stared at him. Sango laid Miroku down and walked over to Inuyasha. She pulled Inuyasha off of the ground and hugged him. Sango walked him over to Miroku where they all agreed to rest there for the night.  
  
Miroku and Sango were asleep, Sango surprisingly let Miroku lay his head in her lap. It was probably because of his wounds. Inuyasha was sleeping up in a tree as usual. 'Kagome, forgive me. I can never forgive myself for letting him take you. Kagome if I come find you Naraku is going to make me make a hard decision. He will probably make me choice you or the jewel, but I need the jewel shard to help you come back to life. What should I do? Kagome, help me, please.' Inuyasha looked into the sky as a tear came running down his face. There was something moving around in the sky. Inuyasha didn't notice. The thing moving around started to come at him very fast. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The thing disappeared and in flash of a light it reappeared right in front of him. He was just about to pull his sword out when he noticed who it was, but it couldn't be. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at the spirit in front of him. "Inuyasha, what are you crying for?" The spirit of Kagome said. "You are dead. I failed you." Inuyasha looked away from the spirit. "Give me the jewel Inuyasha. I will take it to my body, but I need you to follow me just in case Naraku pulls something funny." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled the Shikon no Tama out from around his neck and gave it to her. The spirit started to fly away with Inuyasha not too far from her. They had been traveling for nearly an hour when the spirit stopped. Inuyasha landed right next to her. Inuyasha looked under a tree not too far from them and saw them. Naraku asleep in the body of Kagome's lap. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and started to growl in a low voice. Naraku was in his human form. The spirit started to go down slowly and carefully to Kagome's body. She was just about two feet away from the body when Naraku opened his eyes. Luckily he couldn't see the spirit or the jewel because the spirit was only allowing Inuyasha to see her. The spirit sat there because if she moved Naraku would definitely see her if she moved. Naraku sat up to look around. Inuyasha started to panic because Naraku would have been able to sense him soon if he stayed awake. Naraku laid his head back down and closed his eyes. The spirit moved forward again. She slipped the jewel under the bandages where Inuyasha had cut her before. Then the spirit slipped in as well. Inuyasha watch closely because he didn't want to miss a thing. Quite suddenly Kagome's eyes sprang open. She started to rub the back of her head because it hurt. She put her hand down on her lap and then noticed a man was lying in her lap. She would have screamed realizing it was Naraku, but couldn't. She knew if she did he would know she was alive. Inuyasha came down from the tree to go get her when all of the sudden he heard a voice. "Inuyasha, you think you are slick don't you? I knew that, that girl's spirit was going to get you and was going to return to her body." Inuyasha looked at Naraku in Kagome's lap and he was still sleeping. "There is no point looking around for me because I am scaring you through your mind." Inuyasha opened his eye wide as he noticed a tentacle was moving around to get a dagger and stab Kagome from the back. Inuyasha ran towards her and cut the tentacle down. Kagome screamed and Naraku's body sprang up. It ran into the woods to get away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have run after him normally, but he had a better reason not to this time. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled as she got up and started running for him. Inuyasha ran to her at the same time. They hugged for a long time. Kagome started to cry of the ordeal she went through just now and in her time. "Inuyasha I was so scared. Don't leave me again." She sobbed in his shoulder. Inuyasha just hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Kagome I missed you so much and so much has happened since you were gone or dead." Inuyasha said while trying to hold back tears of happiness. Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and started to head back to camp.  
  
Miroku was still sleeping in Sango's lap. Sango was rubbing Miroku's head when they were walking up. Miroku opened his eyes slowly. "Inuyasha you found her." Sango screamed while lifting Miroku's head up so he could lean against a tree that Sango had been lying on. Inuyasha put Kagome down so she could go see Sango and Miroku. "Sango, Miroku, you guys are alright, kind of. Oh this is all my fault. You guys got badly hurt and it is because of me." Kagome whined. "Its ok, Kagome. We aren't that badly hurt. Or at least, I'm not." Sango said pointedly at Miroku. "Oh my gods, Miroku, what happened to you. I am so sorry this happened to you all." Kagome said holing back tears. "It's alright, Kagome. It's not your fault. I did this to protect my fr-family." Miroku said. "Where is Kaede? I am sure she can heal that wound in no time." She asked them all. Everyone looked away as Sango answered. "She is dead." Kagome looked at them all, wide eyed. She stood up and walked away from everyone. She had to be alone. All the people that died because of her or for her are gone forever. Kikyou is dead now and that means she wouldn't be able to learn how to bring people back from the dead or how to do any other enchanting things she did. Kagome her foot steps behind her and turned around. Inuyasha was staring her right in the face. His eyes were glowing in pain to see Kagome so sad. "Kagome, what happened when you went back to your world to see your family one last time?" Inuyasha asked. "When I went back, I was walking to my house when all of the sudden the sun exploded. I went in the house because I didn't know that it was the sun that exploded. I walked upstairs and I found my brother hung in his room with a rope around his neck." Kagome started to cry as she spoke. "I found this note." She handed the note to Inuyasha. He read everything. He looked at Kagome and hugged her. He held her in the hug for a long time before he let her go so she could explain the rest of her story. "When I read the note I ran outside to go back to the well. But then I saw a white thing flying from the sky at a fast speed right at me. When it got closer I figured out that it was one of Naraku's dolls. He threw a sword at me and it went right through my shoulder. I did something to him that I had did once before and only once to Mistress Centipede. He disappeared. I got up and started to run for the well again. Right when I got there, I passed out because I had lost so much blood and fell into the well. When I got back to this time I crawled around when I woke up, but then fainted again. And that's all I remember, well except the part where I was a spirit." Inuyasha looked at her and felt a pain in his heart he had never felt before. He felt real bad for Kagome because she lost her family, her life style, and her world all in one big painful package. 'I am going to kill Naraku, even if that means my life is on the line.' He thought to himself. "Kagome, I really think that we should stop with the adventures and have you relax. You have been through enough hell as it is and with a baby on the way, you know?" Kagome nodded. They both started to go back with Miroku and Sango. 


	5. The perfect recovery

Chapter five: The perfect recovery  
  
A few months had past by since Kagome's ordeal with Naraku, her family, and Inuyasha. Kagome was out picking flowers in the woods to take back to the hut that Kaede used to live in and now Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and herself claimed to be theirs now. Kagome was always thinking of stuff of the past and the future. 'I wonder what it would have been like if my family were still alive. I can not ever forget what I saw that day in Souta's room.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
'I was walking up the stairs to Souta's room. Looking in there and seeing him dead. Running away as my world was being torn apart. Naraku stabbing me in the shoulder with his sword.'  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
Kagome was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed a certain half dog demon walk up behind her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as she jumped not knowing who it was. "Kagome, calm down. Its only me." Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "Inuyasha, one day I am going to scare you so bad that you end up wetting yourself." Kagome said with a sly smile starting to cross her face. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. She didn't back away from it at all. As they stopped kissing, Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome to announce something to Kagome. "I happen to know that our dear friend Sango is pregnant." Inuyasha said with a blush coming across his face as he started to think about his new baby coming soon from Kagome. "How would you know? Inuyasha, please tell me you weren't spying on them, were you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I can just smell the mixture. And I can smell the baby in her stomach." Inuyasha explained. "Oh, do they know about it?" Kagome asked. "I wouldn't doubt it. In fact, I hope Sango at least knows." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Well, don't tell Miroku, ok. Let Sango surprise him." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded to her. "So, what were you thinking about today?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he started to lay back on the soft grass. "I was….. Thinking about what it would have been like if my family would have still been alive." Kagome looked down. Inuyasha sat up and stared at her. 'No, please, Kagome, please don't start to cry.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. Kagome just looked up and smiled. "Well, its all in the past. I should stop thinking that way. Besides, when I have this baby, it will be the best recovery for all of us and when Sango has her baby it will be a good cure too." Kagome said with a smile. "Lets head back to the hut. I am starved." Kagome said. Inuyasha helped her up since she was at the point where she needed lots of help. The baby was only a few weeks away and he didn't want her to get hurt in any way. The Villagers that had lived here when Kaede was alive were all starting to come out of hiding. The fighting is no longer in there area because Naraku was in his castle and would not come out. "Everyone sat together at the table eating a big meal on Kagome and Inuyasha's behalf for their baby was due any time now. Inuyasha was proud to be a very very close future father. He watched as Kagome finished her meal and started to whisper something to Sango. "Sango, lets go for a walk. I need to talk to you." As the two women excused their selves and walked out of the hut, Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "What's so funny Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "I know exactly what they are talking about." Miroku looked at him suspiciously. "What are they going to talk about?" "I am not supposed to tell you. Kagome told me not to-. Hey" Inuyasha yelled at the monk as he started to throw some rice at him. "Tell me or I will hit you with a rock." Miroku said in a funny voice. Inuyasha started to walk out. Shippou had been silent and normally he was acting crazy when there were secrets to be told. Inuyasha started throw peas at Miroku. Shippou got up and sighed. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong with you, brat?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice. "Nothing, I'm going to bed." Shippou said and turned around to go to his little room. Inuyasha and Miroku just watched him leave the room. They both started to clean up before Kagome and Sango got back.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha told me that he could smell a baby in your stomach." Kagome explained to Sango. Sango blushed and admitted that her and Miroku did have sex about a month ago. Kagome and Sango both had a fit of giggles as they started to head back to the hut. Kagome's birthday was coming up in a few days. It would be cool if her and her baby would have the same birthday.   
  
Inuyasha started to have thoughts as to why Kagome was bigger than she should have been for one baby. ' Kagome really shouldn't be that big. Either that or we are going to have one fat baby.' Inuyasha waved his thoughts away as he started to finish up the mess him and Miroku had made. Kagome and Sango walked in right as they had finished cleaning. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and started to burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Miroku just shook his head and said while trying to hold back more laughs, "Nothing."   
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke and turned around to see if Kagome was there. She wasn't. Inuyasha got up with a panic look in his eyes. He walked out of the hut, forgetting to put on his kimono. He heard a scream in the distance in the woods. Inuyasha ran towards the woods and leaped into the air. "Kagome!!!!! Where are you?!?!" Kagome screamed even louder. Inuyasha finally saw her and landed next to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?!?!" Inuyasha said in a voice full of panic. "Inuyasha!!!!! Go get Sango. Please hurry!!!" Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Kagome, wouldn't you rather me carry you to her?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha picked her up and carefully ran back to the village. "SANGO!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he put Kagome down on the outskirts of the village. "Sango came running to Inuyasha's call. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango said as Miroku came running to her side. "Something is wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha said in the same panic voice. "Inuyasha, calm down, she is only in labor." Miroku said to calm him down. It didn't help. Inuyasha didn't know what that word meant so it made him more ecstatic. "Inuyasha, that just means that I am going to have the baby soon." Kagome said to relieve him. Inuyasha started to pace. "Miroku pick Kagome up and take her to the medicine hut." Sango said. "No, that lecher is not touching her." Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha, I would let you, but you are to jumpy." Sango said. Miroku lifted her up and carried her with little effort to the medicine hut. Miroku laid her down on the futon and started to fell around her stomach. Inuyasha leaped next to him and was about to hit him when Kagome put up her hands to stop him. "Inuyasha, let Miroku do what he is doing. He knows what he is doing." Kagome said. 'I hope he does at least.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, why don't you step out and let me and Miroku handle the rest." Sango told him. "Go chase Shippou around." Sango considered hoping he would forgive her later. Inuyasha walked out of the hut. He didn't go to chase Shippou, though. He sat about twenty feet away from the hut.   
  
"Kagome, I hope you don't take this as too big of a shock, but you are going to have two babies." Miroku said. "Yea, I knew that. I just wanted it to be a surprise to Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to smile. "Tomorrow is your birthday and you are going into labor with your babies now. You may have a chance to have your babies on your birthday. Wouldn't that be a wonderful birthday present?" Sango said in a happy tone. "Actually, if you think about it, wasn't your birthday the exact same day you came to this world two years ago?" Miroku asked "Yea, it was." Kagome replied. Kagome started to drift asleep because Sango gave her a drink that would put her to sleep until after her babies were born.   
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night the next night and looked around. Miroku and Sango were asleep over at the other end of the room. She started to move around when she noticed that she had less weight than the night before. Miroku started to wake up and noticed that Kagome was awake. He tapped Sango lightly on the shoulder and pointed. Sango and Miroku got up and walked into the other room. When they came back both of them had a bundle in their hands. Kagome looked at them in shock as they put her babies into her arms. Miroku walked out of the hut into the night air. "How long have they been out?" Kagome said as she was looking at the babies. "Since this morning." Sango replied. Miroku walked back in with someone following him slowly. Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome. "Inuyasha come here." She said softly to her mate. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her on the futon. She gave one of the babies to Inuyasha. He looked inside the blanket and said, "It's a boy." Kagome shook her head and obviously knew that he hadn't noticed the other baby. The other baby cooed and Inuyasha looked at it. "There are two of them?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and said, "This one is a girl." At the same time the babies both opened their eyes and looked at both their parents. "Hey, the girl has dog ears and the boy has silver hair." Inuyasha had noticed. "Yep, aren't you proud to be the father of these two twins?" Kagome asked with the biggest smile she has had in months. Inuyasha nodded and kissed Kagome happily. "Can I name the girl?" Kagome asked with those eyes he couldn't resist. "Of course, as long as I can name the boy." He said "I can name her anything?" She asked the thoughtful Inuyasha. "Yea, any name you choose should be perfect." "Ok, I think I will name her Kikyou." She said. Inuyasha looked at her and then looked at the baby and smiled. "That's a wonderful name, Kagome. I think I am going to name the boy Jijen." Inuyasha said looking at his new son. "That's a beautiful name." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and looked at his two children. 'They are mine.' Inuyasha thought. 


	6. Four years, eleven months and thirtyone ...

Chapter six: four years, eleven months and thirty-one days  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Hmmm?" he replied. "You know, the Shikon no tama has been in my body long enough to heal the wounds. Do you think I can take it out and make a wish on it?" Kagome asked curiously. "What do you want to wish for? And yea I guess it would be ok." Inuyasha said. "Well, I want it to be a surprise." She said with a smile. "Do you want me to take it out?" Inuyasha asked nicely. "I know it will hurt so yes I do want you to take it out because I know you will be careful." She said with a nervous look on her face. Inuyasha nodded and looked kind of worried. 'Why would she want me to cut that back out of her body and what in the hell would she wish? Well besides the part where she would like Naraku to stay the hell out of our lives.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Mommy, Daddy?" The twins said in unison as they walked in the room. "We're hungry." Kikyou said. "What are you guys doing?" Jijen said as he saw his father looking in Kagome's shirt at the side he was going to have to cut. "Nothing, Darling." Kagome said to her son. She hugged him and looked at Inuyasha. "We will do this after I feed Jijen and Kikyou and then I will take them over to Sango and Miroku's." She said as she started to go to the cooking room. Inuyasha watch as his lover went into the kitchen with their two kids. All three of them were having a birthday celebration tomorrow. The twins were turning five and Kagome was turning twenty-three. 'Those are mine and Kagome's children.' Inuyasha thought as he walked into the kitchen with his family. "Inuyasha, did you know Sango is pregnant again?" Kagome asked him while she was cooking the children's favorite, Ramen noodles. She learned how to get different seasonings from the villager and used rice instead of noodles. "Good gods, again?" Inuyasha said "That's there fourth child in the past five years." Inuyasha inquired. Kagome nodded. "Well the more the merrier." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha shook his head and walked over behind Kikyou. "What's wrong Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. "I dunno, daddy. I have just been weird lately." Kikyou said while looking out an opening (Kind of like a window but without the window) at the woods. Inuyasha looked where she had been looking and then back at her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was looking at Kikyou. Inuyasha looked at Jijen; he was the only on acting normal and chugging down his food as usual. Inuyasha knocked him in the back of the head lightly with his shoulder. "Eat slowly or you will choke Jijen." Inuyasha said with a little frown on his face. Jijen slowed down at the look at the look on his father's face. That brought everyone back to reality. Kikyou sat at the table and ate her lunch. Jijen finished and started to jump around saying, "I'm wedy I'm wedy I'm wedy," about a hundred times. Jijen saw Inuyasha looking at him with a glare. He went in the other room and sat down patiently. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Would you stop glaring at him all of the time. That's the kind of stuff that's makes kids grow up to be like you." "Yea, but I am going to beat the rudeness out of him, Kagome." He said in a down tone. "Inuyasha, he will never stop because he's going to be like you the way you used to be." She said in a giggly tone. Inuyasha glared at he and she just gave him a sarcastic glare back. They both started to laugh. "Jijen, get in here." Inuyasha said with happiness in his tone. Jijen walked back in looking down at the floor. Inuyasha went over to him, picked him up and threw him into the air. Jijen started to laugh a lot and then Inuyasha put him on his back. "I'm going ahead with Jijen so he can play with sojo and tango." Kagome nodded in a reply as they walked out the door. "Kikyou, what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. "Mommy, was there any reason why you named me Kikyou?" Kikyou asked, not giving her mother any eye contact. "Umm….. No honey there wasn't a reason why I named you that. Why?" She asked. "Well I dunno, its jus that there has to be a reason why you were named what you are and why I was named what I am. Don't you think?" Kikyou said. Kagome just stared at how much thought her almost five year old daughter could think of. "I don't know, Kikyou. Well....I do, but when you become the right age I will tell you why I named you Kikyou." Kagome said to her daughter. "Ok mommy." Kikyou said with a smile and walked out in front of their hut. She walked back in to the hut to ask her mother one more question. "Mommy, why are all these beasts after you all the time?" Kikyou said. "If I told you, you would inherit the problem and I don't need you in danger at this moment. When you can handle your self, I shall tell you everything." Kagome replied in a unnatural seriousness. Kikyou noticed that her mommy wasn't being playful. Kagome noticed that her daughter was feeling strange, so she decided to break the silence and say "Last one to Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku's house is a rotten egg!" Kagome and Kikyou raced out of the house to run to Sango's house.  
  
When Kagome and Kikyou got to the house, Kikyou yelled out with glee, "I beet you mommy. I win, you are the rotten egg!" Kagome looked at Kikyou with a smile and said, "Ok, you won fair and square." She leaned down and kissed Kikyou on the head. Kagome stood straight up as she watched Kikyou go and play with Sanchi, Tango, Sojo, and Jijen. Kagome felt something come around her waste as she was about to walk in the hut to see Sango and Miroku. It was Inuyasha. He looked down at Kagome and kissed her. "You are so good with Kikyou, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a passionate smile on his face. "Its called, Motherly Love" Kagome said as she Kissed Inuyasha. Kagome poked Inuyasha in his stomach with the tip of her finger and it made Inuyasha jump. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. They both walked into the hut to see their friends. Sango was in the kitchen making a big pot of Vegetable soup for everyone and Miroku was in the back of the house roasting a big wolf, he caught in the woods, over there fire. Inuyasha went to the back to help Miroku and Kagome walked into the kitchen to help Sango. "Hello Kagome." Sango said with a big smile on her face. "Hello Sango." She replied. "What are you making in that big pot?" Kagome asked curiously. "Vegetable soup and Miroku is in the back rousting a Wolf he found in the woods." Sango said. "Oh, do you need any help?" Kagome asked. "Nope, I am all good here." Sango replied. "What are you cooking all this food for anyways, Sango?" Kagome asked. "Well tomorrow are the twins and your birthday, right? So I decided that we would invite some friends and they would bring what the want to bring for the party." Sango explained. "Oh, Sango, you really didn't have to." Kagome said. "Who all did you ask to come?" Kagome asked. "Well, I invited some of the villagers, Shippou, and Kouga if he felt like coming." At the sound of Kouga's name, Kagome gasped. Kouga, the one who had once kidnapped her and also the one who confessed that he loved her. Kouga was a Wolf Demon and was Inuyasha's rival for Kagome's affections. Inuyasha had nothing to worry about because he knew that he had won Kagome's affections and that she would never two time him for Kouga. Kouga was sure to start trying to claim her in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's kids. They hadn't spoke to Kouga in so long, so its not like he would know unless he got close enough to sniff them. "Kouga's coming?" Kagome asked. "Well I figured he would turn the invitation down because he didn't want to see Inuyasha again." Sango explained. "I guess if he does he will. Oh well who cares." Kagome said. She wasn't about to let Kouga ruin her fun. 


	7. The violent five year old and the captur...

Chapter seven: The violent five year old and the capture  
  
Later that night, everyone was in the back yard waiting for the twins to come back with Kagome and Sango. The surprise was for them so the two moms had to take the kids out for a very long walk so everyone could get ready. Sango didn't even tell Sanchi, Tango, or Sojo in fear they might spoil the surprise. She would tell them and walk ahead so she could get them ready later. They were all walking in the woods just to kill time. Sango decided that it was the perfect time to leave with her three children back to the house. "Are you sure you will be alright being left behind Kagome? Do you want me to leave Kirara with you. The demonic cat purred as all the children were petting her in her true form. "No Sango, I think we will be alright, Thanks anyway." The truth was, they both planned to say they to each other to throw the twins off. When the twins said goodbye to everyone they started to walk further in the woods. Little did they know, someone in the bushes behind them was watching them closely. They started to walk far enough to where they stopped at a stream. The kids started to play in the water, trying to catch frogs as Kagome went to sit down by the tree. They would have to stay out there until sun down so it would be at least an hour and a half before Inuyasha would come to get them as planned. Kagome didn't realize she was leaning against the tree that her and Inuyasha first met each other. She smiled at the memory. She heard a rustle in the bushes not too far from them. She told Kikyou and Jijen to come to her and looked around. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She asked. All of the sudden, the thing that had been watching them had came out of the bushes. Kagome jumped and the twins just held onto Kagome's kimono and shivered. "Mommy, who is that man in that baboon costume?" Jijen asked. Kagome just stared and said to them, "Shh, do not speak to him." Kagome started to shake of fear. "Hello Kagome, it has been a long time since we last met and I think the memory was in your time." Naraku said with an evil chill in his voice. He removed the baboon mask off of his head. Kagome started to back away with the twins so she could run. Kagome leaned down and whispered in her children's ears. "Kikyou, Jijen, I want you to turn around and run. If he takes me away don't come back, just keep running and tell your father." They both nodded their heads in a reply. "Don't plan to save you children's lives, Kagome. I am only here for you. Naraku started to transform into his spider looking form so he could capture Kagome. All three of them turned around and started to run back to the village. Kagome felt something wrap around her wastes and turned to she what it was. Naraku's tentacle reached for her and caught her by surprise. Jijen kept running as Kikyou stopped and turned around. "Keep running Kikyou!!!" Kagome yelled to her only daughter. "No!" She yelled back. "I won't let him hurt you!!" Kikyou looked at Naraku as one of his many tentacles came toward her. Kikyou lifted up her hands and a blast of light came out and hit the tentacle making it disappear. Kagome watched in amazement as Naraku turned back into his human form and started to run with her in his arms. He turned back to look at the child as she was getting ready to do it again when, CRACK. One of Naraku's offspring came to his rescue and Kikyou with her fan. It was Kagura. Kikyou felt a slash a crossed her back. She fell to her knees. Kagura got off her cloud and landed in front of Kikyou. Kikyou watch Kagura carefully to see if she could sense a week spot. "You are pathetic. You can't even handle a bit of pain." Kagura said mockingly. "Do you see me crying?!" Kikyou yelled back at her. Kikyou saw Kagura look up in the sky and looked up too. Inuyasha was coming. They could both sense it. Kagura decided that this wasn't her fight at the moment and retreated back to her cloud and left. Inuyasha landed next to Kikyou and picked her up. "Kikyou are you ok?" Inuyasha said in a worried voice. Jijen landed next to him seconds later. Kikyou's ears pricked up as she heard something rushing at them. An arrow aimed to kill Inuyasha was flying so fast at them that Inuyasha couldn't hear it. Kikyou grabbed the arrow an inch away from where it was supposed to hit him in the back. Inuyasha looked at her in amazement. "How did you hear that coming?" Inuyasha asked. "Daddy, mommy never told you that she was giving me lessons on hearing things coming at you if you are blind, did she?" She asked her father. "No, she didn't." He said. "Well mommy taught me that, but she would be very surprised because the other village trainers said my reflexes wouldn't be strong enough until I was nine." She explained. Inuyasha looked at her impressed. "By the way, where is your mom?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "She was taken away by a man named Naraku. He was dressed in a white baboon pelt." She explained. Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as possible. "Daddy, I am starting to.....feel..... di-," And before she could even finish she was about to fall to the ground before Inuyasha grabbed her. He didn't realize she was bleeding. " Jijen start heading back to the village and Find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and tell them to meet at our house." Inuyasha told Jijen. "Ok, dad." Jijen replied. and leaped off to find them. Inuyasha was holding Kikyou in his arms and looked into the sky. 'What do you want now, Naraku?' He started to scowl as he leaped off to head to his home. He knew he had responsibilities as a father so he had to do that or Kagome would have been angry with him later for it. As he took his gigantic leaps in the air back to the village, he watched Kikyou carefully in his arms. She was starting to look more and more like Kagome everyday meaning she would look some what like Kikyou 1st. Well, besides the dog ears. Inuyasha loved his daughter and had a feeling that one day he would lose her to Naraku. He was afraid that he would lose Kagome and Kikyou in death from Naraku. He wasn't too worried about Jijen because he was a chicken like Myoga the flea. Kikyou was his first and only daughter and there was something different between her and Jijen. 'Kikyou obviously able to use her powers at an early age compared to Jijen. Jijen, he is a different case. Jijen seemed just as mortal as Kagome. So out of the two twins, who is the stronger and who is going to be the evil one?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I hope neither of them become like Naraku or stronger than him.'  
  
As Inuyasha made it back to the village, Miroku and Sango came rushing out of the hut to ask what had happened. The villagers all started to swarm around them. Inuyasha marched through the crowd. "Oh my gosh! How could this happen." "And on their birthday too." Inuyasha was getting very annoyed with the crowd all talking very loudly. His ears were starting to hurt and he tried to lower them so he didn't hear as much. He noticed that Kikyou's ears went down even though she was passed out in his arms. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone looked at Inuyasha in amazement. Miroku and Sango looked at him and tried to tell the crowd to leave. "The party is postponed! We will tell to later when it is reschueled!" Miroku yelled out. Inuyasha walked in the hut and laid Kikyou on a guest futon. Sango and Miroku walked in after the crowd dispersed. Miroku started a fire and Sango just walked over to the futon and sat next to it. Inuyasha was sitting on it with Kikyou still in his lap. "Inuyasha just lay her down. She will be fine. Its just a little gash in the shoulder." Sango said. Inuyasha heeded her and laid Kikyou down. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to the futon. He was on his knees and watching Kikyou carefully not wanting to make sure she wouldn't wake up. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. I was talking to Kikyou for a while about something Kagome was teaching her and right when I was going to ask her where she was she said she was starting to feel dizzy and passed out." Inuyasha explained. "Where is Jijen? Did he make it back alright?" Inuyasha started to get frantic as he noticed the other twin wasn't there. "He is fine, Inuyasha. He is just sleeping in the children's room with the others and Shippou." Inuyasha sighed in relief. He got up and walked over to the now roaring fire. He sat down next to it and started to look in the flames. 'I hope Kagome is alright. Its my fault that she isn't here. I should have known that something like this could have happened.' Inuyasha was miserable without Kagome there. Her sweet sent wasn't driving him hay wire like it usually did. Well the exception of Kikyou's smelt of Kikyou the 1st and Kagome mixed together so it didn't help much. Inuyasha started to doze off next to the fire. He didn't realize how tired he was. In just a few minutes, Inuyasha was asleep.   
  
Kikyou woke up in the middle of the night and noticed her father sleeping next to a almost dead fire. She slowly go up and quietly got a log to put it in. For a now five year old, she was pretty smart. She knew how good her father's hearing was so she listened to her own noises to know if they were loud or not. She successfully got the fire going again without waking her father up. Kikyou decided to go out in front of the hut and sit in the chair out there. She looked into the sky and prayed. "Mommy, get home safely. I know there is something about that Naraku guy and the girl with the fans that isn't right. Please mommy, come home." Kikyou said with tears coming out of her eyes. She heard something behind her and instinctively turned around and slashed at the noise. Luckily for Inuyasha he was fast enough to have her miss. "Gees Kikyou, its just me." Inuyasha said. Kikyou looked at him. "Sorry daddy." She said trying to hold back a whole bunch of tears. She broke down completely in Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha patted her head and started to cry silently himself. 


	8. Chapter eight: Kikyou and Jijen's power

Chapter eight: Kikyou and Jijen's power  
  
Kagome woke up in complete darkness. She looked around to see if she could see anything. Kagome felt a sudden chill run down her back, but it felt like a finger. She turned around and saw Naraku in his human form. "Ahhh, Kagome." He said with a longing look in his face. Kagome started to shutter by his touch. The only person who has ever touched her like that was Inuyasha and no one else. Naraku felt her shutter by his touch and smiled. He lifted his hands and up chains went wrapping around her arms and ankles against the wall. Naraku walked up to the chained Kagome and enjoyed seeing her in that state of weakness. "What do you want with me?" She asked in a scared voice. Naraku put his hand on her stomach and moved inside her kimono. Kagome started to shiver because his hands were ice cold. He started to rub her chest under her kimono. Kagome was struggling to get free, but it was no use. Naraku was starting to feel funny. He liked playing with this human girl's mind. 'Wouldn't it be a treat if Inuyasha saw me and her together. Naraku lowered the chains and let her down. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the prison he held her inside of the castle. He started to walk down to his room so he can play with Kagome's mind a bit more. As the started to walk in the room, Naraku threw Kagome on his large futon. Kagome wasn't feeling too comfortable being with Naraku. She was looking down at her knees since that was the position she landed as. She looked up and saw Naraku taking his kimono off. Kagome looked away hoping that this wasn't what she thought it was going to be. Kagome shed a tear from her eye and tried not to think about it. She felt weight come down on the other end of the futon. She looked up and Naraku was starring at her. His pants were still on which was a good thing. He started to move closer to Kagome and she started to get more and more scared. Kagome fell back on the futon and that gave Naraku the chance to come over her. Kagome had shut her eyes as she fell and when she opened them she was about to scream. Naraku leaned down to kiss her and Kagome was trying to back away, but Naraku was too strong. He started to take off her kimono and Kagome squealed. "Naraku, stay away from me. Inuyasha will come for me. I just know it." Kagome said in a shaky voice. "Kagome, if you resist, I will kill Kikyou." Naraku said smirking at Kagome's reaction towards this. ".........Why do you always have to bother us? We never did anything to you!" Kagome yelled at him. Naraku looked at Kagome and felt that he didn't need to reply to that. Kagome just sat down and cried. She didn't know what to do. "Kanna." She heard Naraku say and in came a girl with all white on and her herself was completely white and her hair was white too. "Show her what she wants to see." he said to his offspring. Kanna lifted the mirror to Kagome and showed her something. At first she couldn't see anything and all of the sudden it became clear. She saw a man laying next to a fire and crying. She noticed who it was and was in shock. It was Inuyasha. He looked miserable without her. Kagome started to cry harder. "If you promise to do what I want then I will free you to see Inuyasha and your children. Kagome took a moment to think. "Fine." She said at last. Kagome knew what was coming and she was so unwilling to do it. Naraku smiled and told Kanna to go. Kanna left the room and Naraku started to walk to Kagome. "Kagome I want you to do everything you did to Inuyasha." Naraku said simply. Kagome started to play dumb. "What ever are you talking about Naraku?" "Ok, one, don't play dumb because I saw it all in Kanna's mirror." Naraku said. Kagome just looked and just sat down on the bed. Naraku sat next her. Kagome was moving funny and Naraku noticed. He was about to look at her when..... Back at Inuyasha's hut, Inuyasha was sitting next to the fire thinking. 'Why is Naraku still after Kagome? She doesn't have anything left, but the.....THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!' Inuyasha then realized why Naraku was still bothering them. Kagome still has the Shikon jewel in her body. Inuyasha got up and kept staring into the fire until he heard screaming outside. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and saw his two children screaming at the their lungs at each other. Inuyasha saw that Kikyou had a bow and an arrow on its string. She looked like she was about to shoot it at Jijen. Inuyasha then looked at Jijen with a fearful look in his eyes. Jijen had a had out, looking like he was trying to block himself, but really, he was doing the kind of power Kagome didn't know how to use, but she used it in the most dangerous times for some odd reason. Inuyasha was about to walk out and yell at them when Kikyou let go of the arrow. It was flying towards Jijen very fast. Jijen just smirked and a kind of bright light came out of his hands. It made the arrow vanish. Kikyou put another one on her bow and fired it. The difference this time was that there was a glowing light coming from it and when Jijen let out his power, there powers connected and it blew them all backwards. Miroku and Sango rushed into the seen towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what is going o-," The priest didn't even get to finish his sentence before another beam of light flew past him. Inuyasha got up off the ground and looked at the twins in horror. "Ji...Jijen.... Ki....Kikyou, Stop this at once." Inuyasha commanded. Jijen looked at his father and stopped. Kikyou just kept looking at her two minutes younger than her, brother and shot another arrow. Jijen didn't even move. A kind of a blue shield came around him and it blocked the arrow. Kikyou got up and walked away. "Where do you think you are going Kikyou?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "I am sick of being a twin and I am sick of the smell of that bi-," Sango blocked her off by saying "Kikyou, that is no reason to try to kill him!" Miroku put his hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down. Kikyou looked at them all and just got mad. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Kikyou said to Inuyasha. "Excuse me? What did you call me?" Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. Kikyou just ignored him and walked into the forest. Kikyou had been walking around the woods for a few hours before she started to get tired. She sat down next to a log and looked into the sky. It was getting very dark and was probably around midnight. She started to douse off when she heard a noise. She sat up ubruptly. She looked around to see who was there. She couldn't pick up a sent or anything. Kikyou started to get very nervous at the prospect of not being able to pick up anything. She heard movement in front of her. "Who....Whose there?" Kikyou said nervously. Kikyou looked straight at the bushes she heard the noise and out came Kanna. "Who....are.....you?" Kikyou said. Kanna walked over to Kikyou. Kanna touched her face and pulled it back fast. Kanna feared this girl, but of course didn't say anything. Kanna waved for Kikyou to follow her and Kanna turned around and started to run. Kikyou started walking. 'Maybe she is just a weird looking, playful kid like me.' Kikyou thought. 'She looks to be five like me. Maybe I should follow her.' Kikyou started to run after her. Kagome pulled out a dagger that was inside her kimono. She stabbed Naraku in the side. Naraku fell and held his stomach. 'This must have been the real Naraku because his stupid dolls would have disappeared. Naraku slowly started to stand up straight. Kagome back away from him just in case he decided to kill her. Naraku stood there just looking at her with an expression less face. All of the sudden he had Kagome by the arms and ran her into the wall. Naraku was leaning pretty hard on her body so she couldn't move. Kagome would have screamed, but she was too scared. "Kagome, I want you and I am going to have you. Whether or not that dog has claimed you with children too. I am going to have you anyway." Naraku told her. Kagome shut her eyes so she couldn't look at him. Naraku started to put his hand inside of Kagome's kimono to feel her breast again. He opened it just enough so he could see her breast. He leaned towards her breast and started to lick her all over. Kagome twitched at the feel of her tongue going all over her breast. Naraku felt her fear and started to put his other hand down inside of her pants. Kagome moaned. Naraku knew she would have enjoyed this if it were Inuyasha. He stuck his finger inside of her moving it in and out slowly, but gaining speed. Kagome started to try to move her legs to kick him, but he had her to tight between him and the wall. He started to pull his manhood out so he could do what he wanted. 'Naraku, there is a little five year old girl that looks Inuyasha's mate here. I am bringing her to the castle. I am about an hour away.' Naraku got a message through his mind from Kanna. 'Let Kagura check her and then we will see who this little girl is.' Naraku informed her telepathically. Naraku was going back to what he was doing and tried to put his manhood inside Kagome. Naraku's grip was getting loose. Kagome hit him in the face and fell to the ground with a thud. Naraku backed up then looked at her. Kagome staggered up and looked at him with a frown on her face. "Naraku, I have nothing for you and yet you still bug me. Naraku walked towards her. Kagome put her hand up and sat there. All of the sudden, she felt a major pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw Naraku's hand inside her stomach. Blood was dripping all over the floor where they were standing. Kagome fell to the ground. She had fainted. Kikyou was looking at the girl. They had stopped for a break by a stream. It was very very late now because it had been dark for a long time. Kikyou looked up as she felt a breeze. There was a woman on a cloud coming at them very fast. Kikyou recognized it as Kagura's cloud. Kikyou pulled the Bow and arrow out that her mother had given to her for an early birthday present. Kikyou drew the arrow and shot at Kagura. The light came out like it did when her and Jijen got in that fight. Kagura watched as the arrow came and hit her cloud with a lot of power. 'This little girl is very strong. Naraku will be very pleased that its that dog whelp and his wench's kid. Kagura landed next to Kanna and pulled her on the cloud. Kanna waved for her to join. Kikyou hesitated, but her being five and naive, she went even though Kagura tried to kill her once before. They started to fly back to Naraku's castle. Kikyou felt the breeze in her face and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the ride to Naraku's castle. Kikyou saw the big castle coming into view and said in amazement, "WOW, looky, looky, its a castle. A really big castle." Kagura and Kanna looked at each other and made a smirk on their faces. As they landed in the mountains, in the courtyard of Naraku's castle, Kikyou started to look around. She saw a rose bush over by a tree with a white stone bench under it. Kikyou walked over to the rose bush and picked a rose. She put it inside of her kimono. 'I can use this later for my power.' Kikyou thought as she looked at all of the roses. She loved roses and so did her mother. Kagura was watching the peculiar girl from the courtyard door. "Kikyou, come and meet our master. He has been dieing to meet you." Kagura said. 'And so has your mother.' Kanna thought. Kikyou walked over to them and walked with them inside the big castle. Kikyou was amazed at all of the halls and doors in the castle, but didn't see anyone throughout the castle. She was starting to wonder where that baboon man, that took her mother away,was. She had no clue that Kanna and Kagura were part of his sceam that might even take them the next thirteen years to fulfill. They were walking down a dark hall way and straight up ahead were these really tall dark doors. Kikyou was starting to get scared, but didn't show it. She was really good at hiding her fear because how many times Inuyasha had trained her to hide her fear. The doors opened and they walked in. Naraku was sitting in a chair next to a fire in a fire pit. Naraku was in his human form so that Kagome's daughter wouldn't start to resist everything. Naraku had taken Kagome to a dungeon down at the very bottom of his castle to hide her cries in the night and screams in the day. "Welcome, young Kikyou." Naraku said drowning out her name. Kikyou stared at the man in the chair for a moment and replied, "Hello, m'lord." Naraku stared at Kagura and Kanna. They both shrugged their shoulders at Kikyou's response. "My mommy said if you ever meet a stranger you should call them m'lord or what they tell you to call them." Kikyou explained. Naraku was amazed that this girl had some sense compared to her mother, but then again, Kikyou doesn't know who in the seven hells he is. Naraku nodded and Kikyou bowed. Naraku was really shocked now, but didn't show it. "Ok, I know who you are so don't play dumb because it is obvious." Kikyou said. She was playing with this fool knowing that he thought she was an ordinary girl. He was mistaken though. "Where's my mommy and I want to see her now!" Kikyou screamed. Naraku smacked her and Kikyou hit her head against the wall and fainted. 


	9. Chapter nine: The girl who lived without...

Chapter nine: The girl who lived without her mommy  
  
It had been a week since Inuyasha saw Kikyou leave. He was starting to worry. A five year old quarter demon and half miko out in the woods full of whole demons. 'What made her so pissed to leave. I am really worried about her and Kagome. I think tonight I am going to go find Kagome. Then me and her can go find Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had been so miserable since she left. Its been raining since Kikyou left. The setting was very bad for Inuyasha. Raining, dark, depressing, and he was very upset he lost his only love and his daughter. His family meant more to him than anything. Jijen walked in on his father's thoughts and just stood there to watch him. Inuyasha looked up at him straight in the eyes. He got up and walked over to Jijen. "Dad, when is mom and Kikyou coming back home?" Jijen said with sadness in his heart and a crack in his voice. Inuyasha looked at his son and walked over to him. Inuyasha hugged Jijen as Jijen started to cry in Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha held him there for a few moments. "I am going to find them tonight." Inuyasha explained to his son. "Can I come with you?" Jijen asked. "No. I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha replied. Jijen looked down at his clothes. He had the same clothes Inuyasha was wearing. The same clothes Inuyasha wore as a boy. Inuyasha obviously went and had someone make a red fire rat tail Kimono and got some red pants to match his. Jijen looked exactly like him except that he had Kagome's pearl blue eyes and he didn't have dog ears. "Look I am going to leave you with Miroku and Sango so they can protect you." Inuyasha told Jijen. Jijen nodded. "I'll take you there now and then I am going to go find Mom and Kikyou." Inuyasha said. They left to go walk to Miroku's hut. Inuyasha got there and explained everything to Miroku and Sango as Jijen went to go to the kids room to go to bed. "Your going to find Kagome? Inuyasha, its been nearly two weeks and now you want to go find her? I'm going with you." Sango told him. "No your not, Sango. You are going to have a fourth baby and Miroku can't watch the four children on his own." Inuyasha explained to her. "Inuyasha you can't go on your own because....because....." Sango couldn't think of anything to have him take them with him. "Sango it will be alright. Kagome wouldn't die without a fight and I know she is still fighting. Naraku won't get away with this without me to kill him." Sango looked at him. She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let them know she was completely weak like she once let her self do in front of them. Inuyasha patted her on the shoulder and started to walk to the door. "Miroku, you protect Sango and the kids with your life. If I come back and the other part of my family is hurt or.....dead... I am going to kill you, personally." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku nodded and waved good bye. Inuyasha walked out without looking at them. Kikyou woke up in a bright room. It looked like a really rich princess's room. It was all pink. Kikyou looked around and at the bed she was lieing in. It was a canopy bed and the curtains around the whole bed was pink. Kikyou got up out of bed and walked over to a door. It was made of glass, but had wooden frames around it. When she opened the door she walked out on a balcony over seeing the ocean. Kikyou closed her eyes and smelt the salty air. She had never saw so much water in her life. She heard another door open far behind her in the room she was sleeping in. She walked back in the room and saw Naraku staring at her. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Good after noon young miko, Kikyou." Naraku said. Kikyou just stared at him. She remembered that he knocked her against a wall, so she wasn't quite taken with him. "Would you like to see your mommy, now?" Naraku asked. Kikyou's eyes opened wide at the mention of her mother. She nodded in a reply. Naraku walked out of the room and motioned for her to follow him. After they had been walking for a long time they finally got to the dungeon. The door opened by itself some how, but Kikyou wasn't worried about that. As they walked in, Kikyou noticed a shadow in the chamber and it was shivering violently. Kikyou ran to the shivering shadow and noticed it was her mother chained to the wall and had cuts all over her body. Kikyou started to hug the body, but Kagome didn't move. She just kept shivering. Kikyou started to cry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?!?!?!?" Kikyou yelled out. Kikyou was amazed at herself for calling Kagome by mother and not mommy. "She is too exosted to wake and see you. She probably just thinks its a servant. She has been depressed since I took her away from you, your brother, and your father, Inuyasha." Naraku explained. Kikyou was so angry at Naraku. She shut her eyes, but when she opened them, the white part wasn't white anymore. Her eyes were completely blood-red, just like Inuyasha's had been a few times, but Kikyou nor Jijen had ever seen him in his full form. Kikyou's nails grew from normal to claws. Naraku backed away from the child. 'She is a demon in a way yes, but she is also a miko. If you make someone like that pissed, even a child, they could kill you.' Naraku thought to himself. He showed no fear in his eyes though. Kikyou ran at the chains holding her mother and cut them down with her claws. When Kagome was free, Kikyou ran at the wall she was chained to and ran through it. The wall broke and Kikyou ran with Kagome on her back. 'The thing about Kikyou's transformation is she became two three times her age and three times her strength which makes me want to keep her here more. She could very well kill Inuyasha when she turns thirteen.' Naraku thought. Naraku decided to call his servant's to fix the wall and how to plot to get Kikyou on his side. Inuyasha was running for the mountains for a while before he caught two familiar scents with his sensitive nose. It was Kikyou and Kagome's scents coming at him very fast. All of the sudden they stopped so Inuyasha started to run in the direction he could smell the scents at. There was a bush ahead of him so he decided to stop and hide behind it just in case Kanna was around. He could hear rushing water meaning there was a stream or a river there. He looked over the bush and saw a girl that looked like the first Kikyou setting Kagome down on the side of the river bank. Then as the glowing red eyes and her body shrank back to form he noticed it was Kikyou his daughter. 


	10. The fake man and a old friend

Chapter ten: The fake man and a old friend  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the bush and ran at Kikyou. Kikyou looked behind her and saw her daddy running at her. Kikyou's eyes started to water as he came running at her. Kikyou decided to run to him because she missed him. When they caught each other in an embrace Kikyou started to cry hard and tell him all about Naraku hitting her and the dungeon incident, but she hadn't mentioned that Kagome didn't wake when she shook her. "Daddy, mommy wouldn't wake when I tried to wake her up countless times on the way away from the castle." Kikyou sobbed in Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He sat down next her and held her in his arms. Kikyou was pale, but still breathing. She was still shivering violently. Inuyasha kissed her on her lips. When he broke the kiss Kagome sprang to life. "Inuyasha, I was so scared. He tried to rape me and he beat me a lot- !" Kagome stopped and started to cry. Kikyou looked at them still with tears in her and very confused at Kagome finally waking from a dead sleep. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, " It was a spell. There would have been nothing you could have done to wake her. Naraku wasn't expecting her to be coming back anytime soon so he could do what he wanted with her." Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou there with tears in her eyes. "Kikyou, your alright! Oh my gods I was so worried about you! When I saw you in that fight!" Kagome stopped and just hugged Kikyou. "Mommy, I was so afraid I was never going to see you again." Kikyou cried into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome just sat there and rubbed Kikyou's head. Kagome laid her down in her lap and rubbed her head until she drifted off to sleep so Inuyasha and Kagome could have some time alone. Kikyou fell asleep after a while in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha picked Kikyou up to lay her down in a nice patch of moss under a tree. He took of his red kimono and put it and his white under shirt on Kikyou to keep her warm. Inuyasha and Kagome Kikyou holding hands. They walked far enough into the woods so Kikyou couldn't hear what they were saying or better yet, doing. Kagome stopped and looked at Kagome. He pulled her closer to him and tried to kiss her. Kagome leaned in to kiss him as well. When they broke their kiss after a few seconds, Inuyasha just sat down on the ground with Kagome following suit. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome for a while. Kagome wasn't looking at him because she was looking at the ground, thinking. Thinking of all the crap that Naraku ever did to her. He took away her family, hurt her and her friends, and kidnapped her. "Kagome, are you alright." Inuyasha asked because of the look on her face. Kagome looked at him with watery eyes. "I'm alright, Inuyasha. Just too many thoughts in my head." She explained. Inuyasha looked relieved that she wasn't hurt or in pain. Kagome leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha started to put his tongue on her lips for entry to get in. Kagome opened her mouth to let Inuyasha's tongue in to battle with her's. Kagome laid down on the grass with Inuyasha towering over her. Inuyasha started to untie Kagome's kimono to reveal to normal sized breasts. When the kimono was off, he started to nibble at Kagome collarbone. He started to move his way down to her breast to start sucking them. Kagome started moaning and Inuyasha smirked. Kagome wrapped her arms around his body as he was licking the tips of her nipples. Inuyasha started to pull her pants off her and started to lick his way down in between her legs. Kagome gasped and moaned his name softly. Inuyasha didn't want her to get over excited. Inuyasha started to pull off his red pants too. The only thing keeping him and Kagome from having sex again was his loincloth. He just ripped that off because he could just make one later. Kagome made a weird smile at his abrupt movements. Inuyasha put his dick inside Kagome slowly so wouldn't hurt her. Kagome let out a low moan of pleasure. Inuyasha let Kagome adjust so it could let her have pleasure as well. Kagome nodded to let him go on. Inuyasha started to pump in and out slowly, but gaining speed. "Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smirked. He started to rub on her breast softly. Kagome started to flick Inuyasha's nipples lightly. Inuyasha started to groan. Inuyasha was pumping in and out very fast now. They both were getting close to reaching their peaks of ecstasy. Inuyasha let out a loud yell while Kagome let out a loud moan. Inuyasha landed lightly on Kagome. Kagome was taking deep breathes. Inuyasha's body felt like it was changing on Kagome's body. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hair, but it was black. She looked up at the moon, but it was half full. The man on her chest lifted his head and Kagome gasped. It was Naraku. Naraku started to chuckle. Kagome slapped him across the face. Kagome struggled in his grip. She finally got loose and put her clothes on quickly while running away. When she finally got her clothes all on, she was back at the camp. Kikyou was still asleep under the tree. Kagome ran over and shook her awake. Kikyou opened her eyes slowly. "Where's...daddy?" She yawned. Kagome just picked her up and ran with her holding her hands. "I don't know, but that man that I was crying with was not your daddy. It was Naraku." Kagome explained. Kikyou began to rub her eyes as they ran. They both heard a loud explosion back at the place they were running from. Kagome stopped and picked Kikyou up into her arms. Kagome started to run as fast as she could back to the village, but she had a long way to go because they were still in the mountains. The village is down in the valley. Kagome heard something running at her from behind and gasped. 'If I don't get back before he gets me, Kikyou won't be safe. Inuyasha......help me.' The thing that was running at her from behind finally caught up to her and jumped in front of her. "Kouga!!!" Kagome screamed. Kouga pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome gasped at his sudden movements. Kouga noticed tears starting to stream out of Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong? Your not hurt are you." Then Kouga noticed all the scars on her face and looked at them closer. "Inuyasha didn't do this to you did he?" Kouga asked growling. "No, Naraku did this to me and I... was running... because he just.... rapped... me." Kagome said managing to say between sobs. Kouga looked at her in alarm and worry. "Where the fuck is Inuyasha at a time like this?" Kouga yelled out. "Well see the thing is, is that Naraku had made himself look like Inuyasha so I thought I was safe." Kagome explained. Kikyou started to move around in her grip. Kouga had just noticed the child in her arms. "Who is the girl?" Kouga asked. "This is my daughter and I have a twin boy. I hope he is alright because Naraku kidnapped me two weeks ago and I have no idea how I got out of there except I was next to a river and I was in the Inuyasha look-a-likes arms. They tricked Kikyou in going to the castle so I don't know how long she was there." Kouga looked at her confused. "I thought Kikyou was killed five years ago again." Kouga asked. "Yea, she was, but I decided to name my daughter Kikyou and Inuyasha named the boy Jijen." Kouga frowned at knowing these were Inuyasha's children as well. Kikyou started gripping on Kagome's clothes really hard. "I want....daddy." She she sobbed. "Oh, Kikyou." Kagome was saying while sitting on the ground to comfort her. "We will see daddy.....soon." She said. Kouga watched the girl that should have been his, being such a good comforting mother to her's and Inuyasha's daughter. Kagome looked up in the sky and saw something red flash by her. "Inuyasha?!?!?" She screamed out. Kouga looked up to see as well. Then they heard a rustle in some trees near by. They saw someone that looked like a shorter Inuyasha drop to the ground elegantly. "Jijen!!!!" Kagome screamed. Jijen started to run at them. Kikyou jumped out of Kagome's hold and ran at her twin. Jijen stopped swiftly and since Kagome hadn't been there to see them fight, had no idea for what was going on. Kagome saw Kikyou pull out her bow and an arrow. Jijen put his hand up and let a glowing light out of it. Kikyou fired and Kagome screamed. "KIKYOU, JIJEN, NO!!!!" The arrow rushed at the light and discentigrated. Kikyou and Jijen both looked at their wounded mother and ran to her. They both gave her a big hug as they came to their crying mother. "What brought you two to want to hurt each other?" Kagome said. Kikyou and Jijen just looked at the ground. "We were fighting about a frog that we found and I claimed as mine but Kikyou did the same thing then we got in a fight." Jijen explained. Kikyou just glared at him and said in a voice that sounded so familiar, "It was a childish fight and that frog can be yours because I am not going to fight over a stupid creature." Kagome and Kouga just stared at Kikyou and Jijen just glared at her. Kagome just pulled them in a tighter hug and then they both started to cry. Kagome looked at them and asked, "Why are you both crying?" They both looked at her. Jijen didn't understand, but Kikyou did because she had met Kanna. "Mommy, half the time we are under the control of Kanna." Kikyou explained. She was starting to sound like her normal self that Kagome hadn't heard in a while. Kagome thought it was weird how Jijen and Kikyou could wield their powers the way they did. "Its alright. When I am through with Naraku, you won't have to worry about that any-" Kagome stopped at the sudden pain in her stomach. Her eyes started to roll in to the back of her head. Kouga looked at her in fear and worry. Kagome tried to stand up, but she started to fainted as soon as she stood up straight. Kouga luckily caught her and started to scream her name. "KAGOME!!!!!! WAKE UP, PLEASE KAGOME!!!!!" Kouga held her in his arms. "You two, get on my back and hold on back. We are going to find your father." Jijen and Kikyou did as he said. Kouga still had his shards so he would be there in half the time it would have taken Kagome. 


	11. HER feelings and her certain pain

Chapter eleven: HER feelings and her certain pain  
  
Inuyasha was out running to Naraku's castle, looking for Kagome and Kikyou. All of the sudden he felt a heavy breeze rushing at him. He knew who it was by the scent and the speed. There was something different about the scent though. He could smell three other present scents. He could smell his daughter's, his son's 'Why is he with her, why isn't he with Miroku? Stupid monk.' Inuyasha thought as he smelt another present sent. Kagome's. 'Kagome is with Kouga?' And before he could get another thought through his head, he was face to face with Kouga and his family. "Why do you have Kagome in your arms like that for, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled. Jijen and Kikyou both jumped off his back and looked at their father. "Daddy, daddy!!!" The both screamed in unison as they ran to him. Inuyasha went to his knees so he could hug his children. They both jumped on him and they all fell backwards. They all started to laugh. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kouga. He was looking over serious. Inuyasha obviously never saw Kagome's face because he would have reacted. "Why are you looking so serious for and why are you still holding Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga slowly put her on the ground so he wouldn't hurt her. Inuyasha looked at her and ran over to her "Kagome was rapped by Naraku and he beet the shit out of her." Kouga told Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at her. "How did he rape her?" He asked. "He made himself look like you and she didn't know until afterwards...." Kouga explained. Inuyasha looked at him. 'He looks like he is about to cry.' Kouga thought. "Jijen, Kikyou, go over there and play in that pond." Inuyasha told his children. They looked at him suspiciously, but heeded him. They both ran of in the direction where the pond was and played. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He made it so his bangs were covering his eye so Kouga couldn't see. Inuyasha let a tear fall down his face and drop onto Kagome's lips. Kouga saw and felt sorry for him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING FOR?!?!?!" Kouga yelled out at him. Inuyasha looked up and Kouga watched him. He looked like a child losing his most prized toy. "WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD LOST KAGOME? I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HER!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I WOULD EVENGE HER." Kouga yelled. "You guys act like I am dead." Kagome said out of no where. Inuyasha jumped. He didn't realize that Kagome had woken up. Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Kagome, don't ever leave my side. I couldn't bare to lose you." Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha with pains in her stomach and all over her body. "Inuyasha, I am very sorry. Its just.....I thought......." Kagome said while trying not to cry. Inuyasha looked at her. He saw a tear come out of her eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Kagome, its ok. You didn't know that, that wasn't me." Inuyasha told her to try to make her feel better. Kagome just sobbed in his shoulder. Inuyasha held her closer to him patting her head. Kagome cried for about three minutes and then decided to go get the twins from the pond, which wasn't too far from Inuyasha so he could get to her if she anything. Jijen and Kikyou were catching frogs. Kagome smiled seeing her children back to being happy. She walked over to them to take them back. "Ok you two. Time for bed. Well actually, Kikyou, I need to talk to you. So Jijen go over and visit Mr. Kouga." Kagome said. She was lieing. She just wanted to spend time with her daughter. Kagome sat under a tree. Kikyou watched her mother very closely. Fire flies started to fly around Kagome's neck. Kikyou ran over to her mother and sat next to her. The fire flies started to fly around in circles around Kikyou and Kagome. Inuyasha started to walk over to them, but didn't get too close because he wanted to remember that seen with the fire flies flying around his lover and his daughter. Kikyou laid her head on Kagome's lap and then the fire flies started to fly around her head like a crown. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha started to blush. He walked towards them as Kikyou fell asleep in her arms. Inuyasha sat next Kagome and put his arms around her waist. Kagome blushed. 'Yea, this feels right. This is definitely Inuyasha. The fake Inuyasha felt to tense under crying.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha put his other arm around to her cheek. Kagome faced him as he tried to kiss her. When the kiss connected, Kagome felt a pain in her stomach. Kagome winced and Inuyasha felt her wince in the kiss. Inuyasha backed away a little bit. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked at her sudden movement closer to the ground. Kagome looked at him while clutching her stomach. "Inuyasha.....I think......Naraku......got me.......Pre-" Kagome was cut off by losing conscious. Inuyasha held her in his arms and worried. Kagome stirred in her sleep as Inuyasha held her there. 'Kagome, please be alright.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome opened her eyes a little and Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and felt her head. "I need a healer, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "Ok, I will go get Jijen and you just sit here with Kikyou." He told her. Inuyasha rushed off to go get Jijen. Kagome tried to stand up when all of the sudden she felt someone grab her by the neck. Inuyasha got to the clearing that Jijen and Kouga were sleeping at. Kouga heard him approaching. Without opening his eyes he said, "Where is Kagome and the girl?" Kouga said opening his eyes. Inuyasha just walked over to Jijen and picked him up. "She is over under a tree with Kikyou waiting for me. She needs a healer." He said. Kouga looked shocked. "Why does she need a healer?" Kouga yelled. "I only know of all the scars and that she has a lot of pain in her stomach." Inuyasha explained. Inuyasha started to run back to get Kagome and Kikyou. He was trying to sniff her out because when he came back she wasn't there. Kikyou was there still sleeping so he picked her up to. Kouga came running behind him panting. "Inuyasha! Kagome.....She........needs.......your help!" Kouga panted out. "Where is she?!?!" Inuyasha asked. Kouga pointed back at the clearing Jijen and him were just at. "Take these two and don't let them out of your sight!" Inuyasha yelled at him while handing over the children to him. Instead of running back he decided to just leap the whole way back. Inuyasha saw the clearing and landed. He looked around until he saw a person wearing a white baboon pelt in the middle of the clearing. "Naraku, What have you done with Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku. "Kukukuku, you mean this?" Naraku pulled Kagome out by the neck. Inuyasha opened his mouth in shock. Kagome winced at all the cuts he was reopening just by holding her like that. Naraku just smirked at Inuyasha's reaction. "NARAKU, LET HER GO NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku. Naraku looked at him and smiled. Naraku threw Kagome up in the air and had one of his tentacles hit through her. When he pulled it out, something pearl white flew out of her. Kagome came down to the ground at break neck speed. Inuyasha started to run to catch her before she hit the ground. Inuyasha leaped up in the air to catch Kagome and landed gracefully. He looked around at Naraku getting ready to strike him down for hurting Kagome. Inuyasha looked on the ground to at the thing that flew out of Kagome's stomach. It was the Shikon jewel. He felt some thing tug at his kimono. He looked down to see Kagome looking at him. "Inuyasha, you have to get the Shikon jewel back." Kagome managed to say. "Kagome, I have to get you out of here first." Inuyasha said to her. Out of no where, Inuyasha saw something blue fly past his face and to the Shikon jewel. Kagome was about to jump up, but Inuyasha held her down. When the blue thing started to rush towards them, Inuyasha was shocked at who it was. Jijen came running up to them when all of the sudden he was shot with a long arrow. Kikyou was aiming another arrow at Jijen by the time they could all look at her. Jijen just stared at her and Kagome gasped. Inuyasha just looked confused. Jijen pulled the arrow out of his kimono sleeve. Kikyou shot another arrow at Jijen, but Jijen dodged it. "Kikyou.....Why are you......doing this?" Kagome asked. "Because, I hate having to be trained to be a good little girl. And what the hell is that little jewel that my brother holds in his hand that Naraku wants so badly?!?!" Kikyou asked. Kagome looked shocked at her daughter's speech. It has improved and now she sounds like Kikyou the first. "Well sister, if you would actually pay attention in class, you would know that this is the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls, and The Shikon no tama. It has many names." Jijen said. 'Jijen sounds like Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Why is when they are either very angry or are trying to act very smart they sound like that?' Inuyasha thought. "Oh good for you Jijen. You have been listening t your teachers and I bet they are good ones too." A voice from some bushes behind said. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing that everyone was in. "Come Jijen, let me train you to become more like me." Sesshomaru said while holding out his hand. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" The twins said in unison. "How do you two know this man?" Inuyasha asked. "We met him a long time ago in the woods and he told us who he was." Jijen explained while walking over to Sesshomaru. Kikyou watched with jealousy written all over her face. Inuyasha watched them and Kagome was struggling not to beet the hell out of Inuyasha. "Don't touch my son, Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. She looked around to see where Kikyou had gone and nearly screamed when she noticed she was with Naraku. Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was looking and turned to Kagome. He ran her away from the clearing and put her down under a tree. "I will be back. Don't let anyone take you, ok?" Inuyasha made sure she would be ok. "Inuyasha, you better come back. Don't let anyone kill you. I love you Inuyasha." Kagome told him. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. It was a quick kiss because he had to go save his kids. Inuyasha leaped up into the air with a last glance at Kagome as he rushed back to the clearing. 'I really hope Inuyasha will be alright.' Kagome thought. She heard a rustling in the trees in front of her. "Whose there?" Kagome shouted. "Kagome?!" Sango said. "KAGOME!!! Your alright." Sango screamed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all walked over to her. "Sango!!!" Kagome screamed. Sango ran into Kagome's arms while Kagome leaned on the tree for support. Kagome started to cry in Sango's arms. "Where are your children?" Kagome asked. "They are with the villagers in the middle of the village. We warned them about Naraku and we suggested that they all stay in the middle of the village." Sango explained. "Enough about our kids, are YOU ok?" Miroku asked. "I am, but I am more worried about Inuyasha and the twins." Kagome said. "I am going to go help Inuyasha. Maybe you guys should go back to the village." Miroku said. Kagome looked up at him with her eyes still full of tears. "I am not going back without In-" Kagome's sentence was cut short by a yell over at the battle field. Kagome sprang up, as if she wasn't injured at all, and ran for the yell. "INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! PLEASE ANSWER ME." Kagome yelled. Kagome looked around and finally she tripped on something on the ground. She fell to the ground and turned around to see what she had tripped on. Inuyasha was lying there blood flowing out of his body. "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. Kagome hugged his body. Sango and Miroku ran into the bushes Kagome had found Inuyasha in. Sango gasped and hid her face into Miroku's embrace. Miroku looked shocked and closed his eyes at seeing Inuyasha so badly hurt. "Inuyasha....please answer.....me." Kagome whispered. Kagome felt a hand come on her shoulder. She looked up into Inuyasha's face, but she noticed something different. Inuyasha's eyes were a bluish-purple color. "YOUR NOT INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. The body transformed into Naraku's body. He held Kagome there for a minute. "I destroyed your future life, so lets see if I can destroy your past life. He glanced at Naraku and stabbed him in the ribs with his sword. Sango and Kagome screamed. Naraku looked in shock and fell to the ground. "MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed. Naraku pulled his sword back and thrust it through Sango and Miroku again. Sango fell quickly, but Naraku was still sitting up, holding Sango in his arms. Sango looked up at Miroku. "I will not die until I have your fourth child." Sango did a sneak attack on Naraku and thrust her sword up through his body. The puppet disintegrated. Kagome ran to both of them and cried. "YOU GUYS CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW NOR EVER! YOU MUST LIVE AND YOU WILL!" Kagome screamed with a strange aura coming out of her hands. The stabs in their body were suddenly healed. Kagome looked at her hands and looked at them. "Kagome, I need to rest. Your magic and that stab have made me tired." Sango said. "Me too." Miroku added. "Go ahead. Just don't die on me." Kagome said. "As long as you don't either." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and sat two feet away from the couple. 'Gosh my stomach hurts. Just like when I was pregnant with the twins.' Kagome thought. 'Oh no, well I couldn't be pregnant because that pain didn't start until I was going to have them and I can't be pregnant because my stomach hasn't gotten big at all.' Kagome thought. She heard rustling in the bushes where Naraku was. Kagome walked over to the bush carefully and quietly. She poked her head around the bush and saw Inuyasha, if it is Inuyasha, sitting down on the ground. His back was towards hers and Kagome learned how to sneak up on Inuyasha without him hearing. Kagome grabbed his face and turned him around. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed, jumping into his arms. "Inuyasha, are you ok, are you hurt?!" Kagome said without taking a breath. "Yea I am." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome looked down and saw gashes all through his stomach. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha just looked at her. His eye watered a little bit as he stared at her gaze. "Inuyasha, does it hurt that badly to you?" Kagome asked scared at the look on his face. Inuyasha shook his head no. "Then why are you about to cry?" Kagome said. Inuyasha took her into a tight embrace and held her there through his pain. "I thought I was going to loose you a whole bunch of times Kagome." Inuyasha explained. It dawned on Kagome that Inuyasha's number one weakness was HER! "Inuyasha, don't worry. I am safe and-" Kagome was about to say so are the twins, but she didn't know that. "Inuyasha, did you ever find the kids?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice. Inuyasha looked away while explained the story. "I found them again, but Naraku took Kikyou and Sesshomaru took Jijen. I tried to save Kikyou first because I know we would find Jijen if he was with Sesshomaru, but Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku all fought me. When they disappeared, I went to go get Jijen, but He fought with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained. "Am I that bad of a father, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sadly. "No, you are a perfect dad. Its just that sometimes children prefer  
  
Woman because we are gentle and soft with them or something like that. That's why they came to me that fight when Kouga was there. You see Inuyasha, Kids are just like you. If you had to choose between your parents, you would probably go to your mother." Kagome explained. Inuyasha started to understand and shook his head. He pulled her into a soft embrace and tried not to hold her too tight because she also still had scars as well. He looked into her eyes and went in for a kiss. The kissed for a while and then pulled apart slowly. "You don't seemed worried about the children too much." Inuyasha said. "Well I am very worried about them. Its just I notice that they are strong and I know that Sesshomaru would never hurt Jijen for some reason and the same goes for Kikyou and Naraku. I will always worry, but not too much." Kagome told him. "I am glad that you didn't cry because I couldn't handle to see you more upset. All of the sudden Kagome broke down in tears. "Kagome, what's wrong?!?!" Inuyasha asked. "My stomach has been hurting very badly lately." Kagome said in tears. "Oh....I thought you have.....known all this time." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him suspitiously. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "Well you are having a weird pregnancy." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked at him in shock. "I am.....pregnant again?" Kagome asked. Kagome started to smile a little. "And I know its yours because I have only had sex with you and we did nearly nine months ago. So at least I don't have to worry about it being Naraku's baby. Thank you for telling me in one of my most painful times Inuyasha. That makes me feel better, but I am still very worried about Jijen and Kikyou." She said. "We will find them. In fact I am going to go get Jijen tomorrow. Asked for Kikyou, we are going to have to wait." He explained. Kagome nodded and started to dose off in his arms. Inuyasha fell asleep not too long after her. 


End file.
